What Once Was Mine
by Merida Seragaki
Summary: Al momento de conocerse su mundo cambio. La vida de los dos hermanos no es tan sencilla como parece y menos cuando no eres del todo normal. Cuando sientes que el peso del mundo esta en tus hombros, cuando quieres que el reloj retroceda queriendo que te traiga lo que alguna vez fue tuyo. PJO AU!
1. Tadashi & Hiro: Liberanos

**Libéranos**

_**Cuando dos hermanos se conocen**_

Dos dioses, de los cuales solo uno es de importancia mencionar, corrían sin ser vistos por las calles de San Fransokyo.

"¿Dime que estamos cerca?" dijo la diosa, cargaba algo entre unas mantas contra su pecho.

"Eso creo, solo he estado un par de veces aquí" dijo el dios, el cual tenía cabello dorado, piel bronceada y ojos azules. Trato de calmar a la diosa tomándola de los hombros y susurrándole al oído "Confía en mí, no pasara nada"

"Aún no sé cómo me convenciste para eso" dijo ella, sus ojos cafés se llenaron de lágrimas con solo pensar en lo que debían hacer "No estoy segura de querer hacerlo, Apolo"

"Sabes que es lo mejor, el estará a salvo" dijo Apolo. Destapo el pequeño bulto y rozo levemente el rostro de la criatura que ella llevaba en brazos "Es lo mejor para nuestro bebe"

Siguieron adelante, cruzaron calles evitando ser vistos, ya que ambos eran buscados en el Olimpo, nadie sabía del pequeño, ni los olímpicos ni la familia de ella y la única persona que sospechaba ya estaba en las profundidades del Inframundo.

Aquel era un delito, un delito que ella pago siendo expulsada del Olimpo por causa de Apolo, lamentablemente tarde se enteraron de lo que causo su inapropiado enamoramiento. Ella era una diosa menor, con uno de los peores legados y él era un olímpico, hijo de Zeus, él era el dios sol.

Su historia era trágica; ella le servía a la diosa más perversa del inframundo, además de tener una promesa con otros tres dioses además de Apolo. Si el pequeño se quedaba con ella crecería con su madre solamente, crecería para ser un esclavo de los dioses, obligado a servirle a alguien más por el resto de la eternidad al igual que su madre, quien también era perseguida.

Pero si se hacía lo que Apolo quería, el pequeño tendría una familia, sería feliz y libre, sería un niño normal pero con gran poder y talento que no podría esconder.

"¿Es esta?" pregunto ella, sentía un nudo en la garganta.

"Si, lo es" Apolo se acercó a la puerta de la casa, donde se leía claramente en una placa dorada: _Hamada_ "Este es el lugar… ven, hay alguien que quiero que conozcan" Apolo la tomo de la mano llevándola frente a la puerta.

La diosa no podía apartar la mirada de su criatura, rozaba sus mejillas y le quitaba el cabello de la cara, ese cabello negro muy parecido al suyo. Siendo él bebe también un dios podía cambiar su apariencia como quisiera y lo primero que aquel vio fueron los profundos ojos café dorado de su madre al igual que su cabello negro y de parte de su padre solo tenía la sonrisa, una sonrisa que caracterizaba a los hijos de Apolo.

Apolo silbo una melodía de cuatro notas, una pequeña cabeza se asomó por la ventana y se esfumo rápidamente al verlos. Escucharon pasos no muy cerca de ellos, como el metálico sonido de botes de basura cayéndose.

Apolo hizo aparecer un arco y un carcaj de flechas; apunto al origen de aquel sonido pero la calle seguía igual de vacía que antes "No fue nada"

Él bebe comenzó a sollozar con inmensa fuerza. La puerta de la casa se abrió, un pequeño niño con ojos marrones y cabello negro los miraba detenidamente "¿Por qué está llorando?" pregunto.

No se refería al bebe, sino a la diosa, sus lágrimas caían en sus mejillas delatando su inevitable tristeza "Tadashi" dijo Apolo dirigiéndose al niño "¿Recuerdas el deseo que me pediste la última vez que te vi?"

"Si… yo te pedí un hermano" dijo Tadashi con aire de esperanza "¿Es el?"

La criatura seguía llorando "Deja que lo vea" le pidió Apolo a la mujer. Ella se agacho y quito la manta de la cabeza de su hijo. El niño abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió al ver el rostro de Tadashi.

"Es un bebe peludo" dijo Tadashi haciendo reír a ambos dioses "Que bonito cabello, es igual de negro que la noche" Tadashi le acaricio el cabello y él bebe comenzó a reír "Creo que ya no está asustado"

"Mi bueno y tierno hijo, no tiene miedo y no se asusta, no nació para sentir miedo" dijo la diosa secándose las lágrimas "El nació para ser libre y feliz"

"¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Su nombre es Hiro, mi felicidad y mi mayor sacrificio" la diosa sonrió con los ojos humedecidos y aun con el corazón roto "Él es tu hermano, es hijo de tu padre Apolo"

"¿Por qué renuncias a tu hijo?"

"Tadashi" lo reprimió el dios.

"Está bien, él debe saberlo" dio un leve suspiro "Él no está a salvo conmigo, soy una diosa menor, se sirvo a los dioses casi como esclava…no quiero que Hiro tenga el mismo destino que yo, quiero que sea feliz y libre… algo que a mí se me fue arrebatado"

Tadashi bajo la mirada, a él también le habían arrebatado algo muy preciado, lo único que amaba "No quiero arrebatarte a tu hijo" dijo "No como a mí me arrebataron a mi madre"

La diosa miro a Apolo, reflejando en su mirada que sentía lo mismo que el pequeño Tadashi, su mirada se convirtió en un ceño fruncido hacia el dios "¿Qué paso con ella?" volvió hacia Tadashi ignorando sus sentimientos de odio.

"Ella fue asesinada no sé porque; ahora vivo con mi tía Cassa, ella es buena pero no es mi madre"

Ella le sonrió tiernamente y le acaricio la mejilla "¿Puedo pedirte un favor?" Tadashi asintió; ella le entrego en brazos a su pequeña criatura, su Hiro "Cuida de él, Hiro es tu hermano"

"Lo hare, lo prometo"

El pequeño bebe volvió a sollozar al apartarse de su madre, abrió los ojos, su ojos cafés que estaban llenos de lágrimas; estiro los brazos tratando de alcanzar a su madre.

Ella acaricio su cabeza "Mi sol, nada puedo hacer por ti, solo así podrás vivir, yo siempre pediré que nos liberen" lo beso en la frente haciendo que se calmara un poco; Hiro tomo la mano de su madre "Calla mi vida, no hay que llorar, duerme y sueña feliz" Apolo solo contemplaba la escena que le destrozaba el corazón "Siempre tú debes mi arrullo llevar, así yo estaré junto a ti"

Hiro se calmó y volvió a dormir. La diosa vio de frente a Tadashi, quien observaba cariñosamente a su hermano "Tadashi, oh niño" le rozo la mejilla con ternura "Con él se gentil, te cedo mi felicidad y si hay donde libre pueda vivir, Tadashi condúcelo allá"

"El será feliz, conmigo será libre, lo prometo" con su índice cruzo su corazón "Palabra de semidiós" dijo.

"No seré capaz de abandonarlo después de esto… y ahora menos a ti" se quitó el collar que tenía colgadas dos semillas de oro de las cuales solo conservo una "Mientras Hiro tenga esto, yo vendré siempre que me necesiten" le coloco el collar con una sola semilla de oro al bebe delicadamente "… seré una madre para ambos"

Tadashi no pudo evitar sonreír "¿Enserio?"

"Te doy mi palabra de diosa" cruzo su corazón de la misma forma que él lo había hecho.

"Yo también lo haré" intervino Apolo "No dejare que dos de mis hijos crezcan desprotegidos" Escucharon sonidos metálicos cerca de ellos de nuevo "Tenemos que irnos, nos han encontrado"

Apolo invoco su arco y preparo una flecha para disparar a lo que fuera ese sonido. La diosa beso la frente de Tadashi en forma agradecida y le dio un último abrazo a su criatura; llenándose de lágrimas se alejó un poco. Apolo chasqueo los dedos antes de irse junto con ella "Libéralos" le susurro al bebe "Libéralos del dolor"

Ambos dioses parecían haber desaparecido en la noche como si solo hubieran sido una ilusión. "Tadashi ¿Qué haces afuera a estas horas?" la tía Cassa había bajado de su habitación para ver lo que le sucedía a Tadashi "Entra y devuelve a tu hermano a su cuna antes de que ambos atrapen un resfriado"

"¿Hermano?" le extraño que ella dijera eso ya que esa era la primera vez que él lo había visto, recordó lo último que hizo Apolo, aquel chasquido de dedos había cambiado la memoria de la tía Cassa "Iré en un momento"

Tadashi busco y busco alguna señal de que sus dos padres estuvieran cerca aun pero era inútil, ambos se habían ido. Hiro comenzó a moverse después de un dulce sueño "Hola bebe peludo" le dijo, Hiro abrió los ojos los cuales cambiaron a ser similares a los de el al igual que el cabello, lo miro fijamente hasta que el pequeño comenzó a reír de alegría "Ya estas a salvo y libre serás, yo ruego que muestres virtud" lo junto más a él, dándole algo más de calor y calmarlo con los latidos de su corazón "Crece hermanito, regresaras, volverás y tú los liberaras"

Sin dar un último vistazo, entro a su casa con su hermano Hiro en brazos.

La diosa se abrazaba los hombros tratando de alejar un frio que no sentía; el templado viento de San Fransokyo se llevó el suspiro de una de sus palabras "Libéranos"

"Tenemos que irnos" Apolo la rodeo con sus brazos "No estas segura aquí"

Se liberó bruscamente "¿Desde cuándo te importa que este segura?" dijo con desdén "Todo esto fue tu culpa en primer lugar"

"No puedes culparme de eso" señalo la casa de los Hamada "Tuve a Tadashi antes de conocerte" trato de mantenerse calmado "Sabes que te amo, si no fuera porque estas exiliada pelearía porque pudiéramos estar juntos, con nuestro hijo porque yo pertenezco contigo, soy solo tuyo" se acercó a ella para robarle un beso.

Cerro su puño y lo aparto de un puñetazo en la mejilla, Apolo la miro sorprendido por lo que había hecho "No sé qué has estado pensando sobre mi ¿Creíste que sería así de fácil?" el solo se quedó callado "¡Demonios no! Debes estar volviéndote loco ¡¿Porque no te vas de mi vida?! ¡Vete de mí vista y déjame en paz! ¿Porque no regresas a tu mundo y regresas con tu chica? Creo que se lo debes"

"¿De que estas hablando?" ella solo le dio la espalda.

"Sé lo que está pasando y no seré plato de segunda mesa" trato de hacerla voltear pero ella en su mente sabía que no valía la pena hacerlo "Aléjate porque estás de más aquí, necesitas alejarte de mí"

"No lo hare, dame una razón para hacerlo"

"Eres un mentiroso, sé que tienes una hija mayor que Hiro, la tuviste un año antes de que Hiro naciera" se llenó de ese sentimiento que tanto la había atormentado, odio "No soy una chica a la que puedas usar, sé que ella es una futura reina y es por su niña por quien deberías preocuparte"

"Tadashi y Hiro son mis hijos también" el trato de defenderse pero sabía que una pelea contra ella era difícil de ganar.

"No son tuyos, ni del resto de los dioses, no serán peones de su juego… ellos son míos"

"¿Qué podrías darles tú? Eres solo una diosa menor, una esclava, una golf…" lo último que él pudo sentir de su parte fue una dolorosa bofetada que lo dejo en el suelo.

"Lo único que me has dado son desgracias, mataste a mi madre, trataste de matarme y… hiciste que abandonara a mi hijo… ¡Te odio!" el solo se quedó en silencio ya que no tenía las palabras para responder "Te odio más de lo que alguna vez te amé, más bien, jamás lo hice"

Cuando ella volteo Apolo se había ido. Se dejó caer en el suelo, esperando a que amaneciera; no quería abandonar ese lugar pero tenía otras responsabilidades que cumplir "Vuelve y libéranos tú"

…

**Años Después**

"Niños tengo que irme, la niñera llegara en cualquier momento" la tía Cassa salía a trabajar como de costumbre. Al momento de abrir la puerta encontró a la joven "Gracias por venir tan rápido, Ixchel"

"No fue nada, ya sabe que adoro cuidar a sus niños" era la diosa, vestía como una adolescente normal. Siempre que podía iba a visitarlos sin que la tía se diera cuenta de ello.

"Bien, Tadashi bajara en un minuto y Hiro ya está despierto" salió de la casa y comenzó a alejarse en su auto.

"¡Tadashi!" escucho el quejido de Hiro. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación. Tadashi estaba recién levantado mientras Hiro trataba de empujarlo fuera de la habitación "¡¿Podrías moverte más rápido?!" lo empujaba de la espalda hacia enfrente.

"¡Oh no!" Tadashi comenzó a tirarse de espaldas pero Hiro evitaba su caía levemente "¡La gravedad está afectándome!"

"¡No lo está!" Hiro ya estaba de rodillas en el suelo tratando de aguantarlo.

"Lo está, Hiro, la misma cosa me paso ayer" cuando ya no pudo seguir aguantándolo, Tadashi cayó sobre Hiro haciéndose el desmayado.

"¡Hermano podrido! ¡Tú trasero me aplasta!" se quejó el pequeño Hiro de diez años. Le diosa solo rio hasta que ellos se dieron cuenta de que estaba ahí "¡Mama!... ¡Tadashi quítate de encima!"

El mayor solo rodo a un lado dándole libertad a Hiro quien corrió lo más rápido que pudo a los brazos de su madre "Te extrañe demasiado, mi ángel" le dijo mientras le daba vueltas en el aire.

"Yo igual a ti, mami" se aferró a su cuello. Hiro amaba a su madre demasiado, siempre lo apoyaba en lo que le gustaba, no como su padre, quien solo parecía decepcionarse de él y de Tadashi.

"Que bien que ya estés aquí" Tadashi se unió a su abrazo "Ha pasado demasiado…"

"…Tiempo, lo sé, las cosas se están poniendo algo complicadas en el campamento" comento mientras bajaba a Hiro "Él quiere que este todo el tiempo con el"

"¿Por qué no lo traes?" dijo Hiro "Él también es parte de la familia"

"No lo comprendería, el solo es un niño igual que tu" revolvió su cabello y acaricio la mejilla de Tadashi "Lo único que me importa ahora es que estoy con ustedes y que no dejare que nada los lastime"

Los tres se unieron en un fuerte abrazo. Eran una familia, pequeña y rota pero era buena.

…

**No tengo la capacidad de hacer un One-shot, siempre me tienen que salir historias largas como esta. Bien este fanfiction es anexo a mi otro fanfiction La Profecía de los Cuatro Grandes, nota: no es necesario que la lean para entenderle a este.**

**Les confirmo que habrá por lo menos otros dos capítulos sobre esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen Reviews o pongan la historia en Follow o Favoritos. Gracias. **


	2. Hiro: Sueño Juvenil

**Sueño Juvenil**

_**Cuando experimento un nuevo sentimiento.**_

…

Aquel era uno de esos días que a Hiro le encantaban. Tadashi estaba en el instituto y la tía Cass había cerrado el café para ir a comprar decoraciones para la próxima festividad: San Valentín. Era un día solo para Hiro.

Se iba a graduar dentro de dos años de preparatoria, ya que era un prodigio con solo once años. En sus tiempos libres la pasaba jugando videojuegos o armando sus propios robots de juguete, pero lo que más le gustaba era ir al parque de San Fransokyo a matar el tiempo.

Te preguntaras porque no estaba en la escuela. Pues para él era un tanto difícil ser el más pequeño de ahí, así que solo presentaba los exámenes. No le agradaba que los demás abusaran de él solo por ser el más pequeño, por eso no asistía.

Cuando llego al parque solo encontró a demasiadas parejas acostadas en manteles en el césped. Como niño súper genio, no creía demasiado en el amor. Para el aquel sentimiento no era más que feromonas interactuando y haciendo pensar al hipotálamo que había algo mágico en eso. Bueno, después de ver como el "amor" de sus padres se había acabado de la noche a la mañana, no estaba seguro si aquella cosa llamada amor existiera. Su madre hace años había decidido seguir con su vida, había tenido un novio americano-japonés; aunque a Hiro le agradara el nuevo novio de su madre, el aún tenía la esperanza de que sus padres volvieran a quererse y que volvieran a ser una familia. Pero eso era algo poco probable.

Solo se quedó quieto en medio del parque, mirando los raros resplandores dorados que volaban hacia las personas del parque y sobre todo una hacia el… Esperen… ¿Qué?

"¡Ahh!" levanto su pie antes de que aquel objeto puntiagudo y volador lo atravesara. Lo miro bien y lo saco de la tierra, donde había quedado clavado. Era una flecha dorada con punta de color rojo "Creo que alguien tiene peor puntería que yo" Bromeo. Su padre, Apolo, le había regalado un juego de arquería cuando había cumplido los nueve pero el apestaba para la arquería, y eso siempre hacia a su padre decepcionarse de él. Tan solo imagínenlo, el hijo del dios de la arquería apestaba para eso.

Decidió ignorar aquel pensamiento para concentrarse en la situación en la que estaba. Encontró de donde salían las flechas. Había alguien en el árbol que estaba casi en la orilla de la laguna del parque. Se acercó a investigar. En efecto había alguien arriba del árbol.

Otra flecha volvió a salir y le dio al hidrante que estaba a un lado de un chico gótico que hablaba con una chica.

"¡Maldición! Volví a fallar" escucho una voz en el árbol.

"¡Oye! ¡¿Qué haces allá arriba?!" le grito. Escucho como una rama se rompía y para su suerte algo cayó sobre el "¡Auch!"

Sintió peso extra sobre su pecho y solo pudo observar una cabellera castaña. Aquella persona estaba en un árbol lanzándole flechas a gente inocente, eso no lo toleraba. La persona se levantó rápidamente mientras se sobaba la cabeza. Hiro hizo lo mismo, se dio la vuelta y se limpió las hojas que le habían caído.

"¡Me distrajiste y por tu culpa caí del árbol!" la otra persona lo había golpeado en el brazo.

"¿Qué hacías arriba de un árbol en primer lugar?" volvió a voltearse para encontrarse con unos brillantes ojos cafés y unas mejillas algo pecosas.

"Practicaba mis tiros" la observo bien, era una niña que aparentaba tener su edad. Era un poco más bajita que él, tenía el cabello color almendra algo largo con un pequeño fleco y piel blanca, por alguna razón usaba una clase de vestido blanco con un solo tirante.

"Pues creo que necesitas más práctica" Hiro se agacho y recogió el arco dorado que estaba en el suelo "Ni yo disparo tan mal" le entrego su arco; ella obviamente lucia ofendida.

"Déjame en paz, es mi primera vez haciendo este trabajo" se quejó la niña "Y lo último que necesito es que un niño me diga que es mejor que yo"

"Perdona el comentario" dijo. Vaya que era alguien difícil, pensó. "¿Cómo que es tu primera vez haciendo este trabajo?"

"Es San Valentín, debo de flechar personas y traer amor, se supone que eso hacen los querubines" esa respuesta lo había sorprendido. Dudo de su capacidad de observador por no haber notado que ella tenía un pequeño par de alas blancas a sus espaldas.

"No había notado que eras un querubín" le dijo "¿Estas bien? Tuviste una caída muy fuerte"

"Me duele un poco el ala derecha pero no es nada, puedo usar mis piernas para caminar e irme rápido de aquí"

"No te lo voy a permitir, fue mi culpa que cayeras del árbol y es mi deber ayudarte, es lo que los héroes hacen" dijo Hiro, le gustaba mucho la palabra héroe "Déjame revisar tu ala"

"Está bien" ella extendió su ala para que el la revisara "¿Eres una especie de paramédico o algo así?"

"No, soy hijo de Apolo el dios de la medicina y la arquería. Creo que no te habías dado cuenta de que solo yo puedo ver tus alas" le explico que las personas normales solo verían a dos niños conversando a la orilla del lago y que el parecería estar haciendo gestos al aire.

"Había olvidado por completo eso" ella dio una tierna y dulce risa "Mi nombre es Emma por cierto"

"Hiro" le dijo mientras seguía buscando heridas "Hiro Hamada, es un placer Emma"

Después de un rato, Hiro dejo su ala delicadamente y se quedó pensativo "¿Está todo bien, Dr. Hamada?" le pregunto Emma dejando salir una risa de ambos.

"Solo tienes unos cuantos raspones y varias plumas se te cayeron, no es nada grave pero será mejor que le ponga algo a las heridas" volvió a quedarse pensativo buscando una solución hasta que esta llego a su mente "Mi hermano Tadashi puede ayudarte, es el mejor sanador que conozco; seguramente ya estará en casa"

"Eso estaría bien…supongo…pero debo de estar aquí al atardecer para poder por lo menos flechar a alguien" le explico "Pero soy pésima con el arco como ya lo habrás notado"

Hiro apretó los labios "Tengo un juego de arquería en casa, si quieres puedo ayudarte a practicar" dijo con cierto nerviosismo.

"Eso me agradaría, gracias Hiro" una sonrisa adorno su rostro.

El admitió que ella era aún más bonita cuando sonreía.

…

Hiro la había llevado hasta la sala de su casa. La tía Cass aún no había llegado pero no estaba muy seguro de Tadashi.

"Espera aquí en lo que voy por el botiquín de emergencias" le dijo.

"Está bien" Emma solo observo la casa. Aunque era pequeña era muy linda, la pared estaba llena de fotos de Hiro de pequeño y de otro niño, el cual Emma supuso que era Tadashi.

Por otro lado, Hiro tenía problemas para alcanzar el botiquín, por lo que tuvo que subirse en un banquito para alcanzarlo. Escucho como algo se había roto en la sala.

"Hiro ¿Eres tú?"

"Tadashi" escuchaba como su hermano bajaba las escaleras. Corrió con el botiquín en manos para encontrar a Emma y a su gato, Mochi, mirando los pedazos de un jarrón de porcelana. Miro a Emma buscando una explicación.

"Te juro que fue el gato"

"¿Hiro?" escucho la voz de Tadashi detrás de él "¿Por qué el jarrón de la tía Cass está en el suelo?... ¿Y porque hay una niña con alas en la sala?"

"Puedo explicarlo" trato de relajar la situación pero Tadashi estaba cada vez más nervioso conforme escuchaba la historia de Hiro "Así que la traje aquí para curarla"

El mayor solo agito la cabeza y se dirigió hacia Emma "Déjame ver tu ala" ella pareció asustarse "Vamos, no te hare daño"

Emma extendió su ala con cuidado. Tadashi la desinfecto con cuidado y tomo un par de vendas del botiquín "Suerte que no te rompiste nada, de lo contrario no podrías volar en mucho tiempo" Hiro solo observaba a su hermano asombrado, no sabía que tenía manera de medico "Listo, como nuevo, deja reposar tus alas por hoy y estarás lista para volar"

"Gracias, Tadashi y lamento lo del jarrón"

"No te preocupes, estoy completamente seguro de que tía Cass no lo notara" se volvió hacia su hermano "Hiro ¿No nos vas a presentar?"

"Perdón" dijo nervioso "Emma él es Tadashi, mi hermano y Tadashi, Emma es mi…mi…amiga"

"Un gusto, Emma" dijo el mayor "Seguro estas aquí por San Valentín ¿Cierto?"

"Si, de hecho, Hiro iba a ayudarme con mi puntería"

"Casi me atraviesa el pie" murmuro Hiro.

"Así que tú, le enseñaras tiro con arco" Tadashi lo miro confundido. Su hermano no era exactamente el chico con mejor puntería que conocía "Bueno hermanito, te acompañare por tu arco y flechas"

"No tienes por qué…" no lo dejo terminar. Lo jalo de la capucha de la sudadera y ambos subieron a su cuarto.

Hiro se soltó de Tadashi y comenzó a buscar su juego de arquería. Tadashi solo lo observaba con los brazos cruzados, "¿Podrías darme clases de arquería a mi también?" el mayor comenzó a reírse.

"No te burles, solo quiero ayudarle a dar en el blanco" finalmente encontró su juego y se colgó del carcaj de flechas en la espalda junto con el arco.

"Recuerdo que hace poco dijiste que la arquería no era lo tuyo"

"Estaba molesto con papá, pero me llama un poquito la atención la arquería"

"¿Seguro, Hiro? No será que te empieza a interesar solo por, no sé, una linda querubín que piensas ayudar" Tadashi arqueo una ceja.

"¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué Me gusta? ¡Pff! Claro que no" dicho esto, Hiro salió del cuarto.

Tadashi aguanto la risa que le daba su hermano "Yo no insinuaba nada"

…

Hiro y Emma habían regresado al parque. Había pocas personas y la mayoría estaban entretenidos con sus propios asuntos como para notar a un par de niños con arcos y flechas.

Hiro dibujo una diana en árbol con un gis.

"Bueno Emma, practicaremos con flechas normales para no gastar la tuyas" dijo Hiro. Ella asintió estando de acuerdo "Bueno, probemos con un tiro" le dio una flecha "Intenta darle al centro"

Emma coloco la flecha en su arco. Sus manos temblaban al estirar la cuerda. Cerró los ojos y disparo. La flecha se clavó en una de las ramas del árbol. Muy lejos del centro.

"¡Agh! Falle"

Hiro pensó que el problema de la puntería de Emma se debía a que no fijaba bien su objetivo porque siempre cerraba los ojos.

"Tienes que concentrarte en donde apuntas la flecha, cuando cierras los ojos pierdes la concentración" le explico Hiro "Bueno, hay que intentarlo otra vez"

"Hiro" dijo Emma tímidamente "¿Podrías lanzar una flecha? Así podre ver como se hace"

A Hiro se le hizo un nudo en la garganta "Po…por supuesto, so…solo déjame sacar mi arco"

Tomo su arco tembloroso. Creyó comenzar a sudar por el nerviosismo. Le preocupaba quedar mal con ella; no era un haz en la arquería, ni siquiera era bueno. Estaba seguro de que terminaría arruinándolo y avergonzándose frente a ella.

Tomo una flecha y la coloco en el arco, sus manos temblaban como gelatina. Miro de reojo a Emma, quien le sonreía con interés.

Dio un leve suspiro y le apunto al centro de la diana. Tensó la cuerda del arco y al momento de soltarla se quedó pasmado con el resultado.

"¡Wow! ¡Hiro, eres genial!" Emma saltaba de la emoción hasta el árbol "¡En el centro a la primera!"

Hiro seguía estático, bajo el arco y se tomó del pelo sonriendo "Lo hice"

"Eres fantástico, ninguno de los otros dioses alados ha podido darle exactamente al centro al primer intento" Emma seguía emocionada "Bueno creo que porque tu llevas la arquería en tu sangre ¿Cierto?"

"¿Eh? Si, está en mis genes" Hiro aún no se creía lo que había pasado. Pensó que tal vez su padre tenía algo que ver. Ya le agradecería después "¿Seguimos?"

Emma volvió a preparar su arco. Ahora su posición estaba algo torcida "Déjame ayudarte" dijo Hiro. El tomo la mano que sujetaba el arco y le ayudo a apuntarle a la diana. Después con su mano libre, le ayudo a tensar la cuerda del arco para ajustar la fuerza en que la flecha saldría disparada "Cuando estés lista, dispara"

Emma respiro hondo y siguiendo el consejo de Hiro de no cerrar los ojos al disparar, dejo libre la flecha. Se quedó impactada cuando le dio al centro.

"¡Le di!" se llenó de alegría, tanto que no noto que Hiro seguía sosteniéndole las manos.

Hiro si lo noto y se alejó rápidamente. Estaba sonrojado y su corazón latía cada vez más rápido. Emma lo miro algo confundida "¿Todo bien, Hiro?

"Emma…sigamos practicando ¿Si?"

"Está bien"

…

Siguieron un buen rato hasta terminar agotados. Sus tiros no fueron tan buenos como los anteriores pero por lo menos no pasaban de la diana, solo una vez, Hiro pudo darle de nuevo al centro.

Emma se sentó al pie del árbol para descansar. Hiro comenzó a guardar sus cosas. No quería irse, sentía que debía hacer algo antes de partir. Vio como un camión de helados se detenía en la calle; reviso su bolsillo, tenía el suficiente dinero.

Salió corriendo dejando a Emma intrigada. Se acercó a la multitud de niños que pedían el frio mangar y se iban. Cuando llego al frente todos se habían ido.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, pequeño?" le pregunto el amable repartidor.

"Amm… deme uno de menta con chocolate y otro de…de…no tengo idea de cuál le guste"

"¿Es para la niña que está en árbol?" le pregunto. Hiro comenzó a sonrojarse y solo asintió "Bueno, las niñas de tu edad normalmente me piden el napolitano, podría ser una buena opción"

"Bueno me arriesgare, deme uno de esos" el hombre le sirvió el helado en dos conos. Hiro dejo el dinero en el mostrador y después de tomar los helados y agradecerle salió corriendo con dirección a Emma.

"¿Adónde fuiste?" le pregunto. Hiro en vez de contestar se sentó junto a ella y le extendió el helado.

"Te…compre esto" sus manos temblaban. Ella lo tomo.

"Gracias Hiro ¿Cómo sabias que este sabor era mi favorito?" Hiro le agradeció aún más al repartidor en su mente.

Se quedó helado cuando sintió que los suaves labios de la niña habían besado su mejilla.

"No…no fue nada Emma" se tocó la mejilla sonriendo. Empezó a comer su helado; algunas veces miraba de reojo a Emma sin que ella lo notara. Comenzaba a sentirse incomodo, quería entablar una conversación con ella pero no sabía cómo.

"Solo has una simple pregunta, Hiro, pareces el tipo inexperto de las comedias románticas que ve la tía Cass" comenzó a regañarse un su mente "Pero claro que eres inexperto, tienes once años y apenas y entiendes los chistes que hacen tu hermano y tu tía"

Siguió reprimiéndose en su mente un buen rato hasta que una pregunta de la castaña lo hizo volver a la realidad.

"Hiro ¿Me estas escuchando?"

"¿Qué? Perdón, me perdí en mis pensamientos ¿Qué fue lo que me preguntaste?"

"Te pregunte si ibas a la escuela, yo deje de ir pero el jefe me educa" explico Emma.

"Bueno si voy a la escuela…algunas veces, soy una especie de prodigio y ahora estoy cursando la preparatoria, me graduare en un par de años"

"Así que eres un genio"

"Podría decirse así, pero que hay sobre ti ¿Qué te gusta hacer?"

"Patinar sobre hielo, mi hermano y yo solíamos hacerlo todo el tiempo cuando vivíamos en Quebec" Emma dio una pequeña sonrisa "Pero eso fue antes del accidente"

"¿Perdiste a tu hermano?" Emma negó con la cabeza.

"Él está en algún lado, estoy segura. Me gustaría verlo de nuevo pronto" ella alejo cualquier pensamiento relacionado con ese tema "Pero amo patinar sobre hielo y donde ahora vivo ahora no hay"

"¿Enserio? En el centro de la ciudad hay una pista de hielo, si quieres podría llevarte"

"Me gustaría mucho… ¿Qué día es mañana?"

"13 de febrero" le respondió.

"Entonces sí, el día en que tengo que trabajar es el14 entonces si podría ir mañana" Emma le sonrió.

"¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?" Hiro trato de no sonar preocupado.

"Me parece que toda la semana, creo que me permitieron quedarme unos días más después del 14"

"Entonces mañana iremos a la pista de hielo y tal vez podremos ir al cine o al parque de diversiones o tal vez…"

"Wow tranquilo" Emma comenzó a reírse "Una cosa a la vez"

"Perdón es que, jamás había salido con nadie ajeno a mi familia" Hiro termino rápido su helado y tomo sus cosas "Se está haciendo demasiado tarde, será mejor que me vaya… ¿Tienes donde quedarte?"

"Si, no vine sola, pero te veré aquí mañana ¿Si?"

"Está bien, aquí estaré mañana" ambos se sonreían pero no decían nada. Hiro no sabía cómo despedirse, así que solo le extendió la mano. Emma lo miro extrañado y se la estrecho para después abrazarlo.

"Hasta luego, Hiro" le dijo al oído.

"Hasta luego, Emma" le respondió de la misma manera.

Comenzó a caminar pero volteaba hacia ella repetidas veces y ella no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

…

Llego a su casa lleno de alegría. El café ya estaba cerrado y adornado con adornos del día de san Valentín, por lo que había corazones por todos lados. Percibía el aroma a galletas recién hechas, lo que significaba solo una cosa…

"¡Mamá está aquí!" subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta la sala. Donde encontró a su tía sentada observando como Tadashi y su madre tenía un duelo de baile en el videojuego interactivo que el había modificado.

Hiro dejo sus cosas a un lado y se sentó junto a su tía observando el baile. Conocía la canción que sonaba muy bien, era _Teenage Dream_ de _Katy Perry. _

Por alguna razón aquella canción le hizo recordar todo lo que le había pasado ese día. Su madre y hermano terminaron agotados cuando la canción acabo, marcando a Tadashi como el ganador por cien puntos de diferencia.

"Gane las galletas" dijo Tadashi dirigiéndose a la cocina para comer. Su madre se acercó a él para abrazarlo.

"Te extrañe mucho, Hiro" le dio un beso en la frente "¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?"

"Con su novia" dijo Tadashi con la boca llena de galletas.

"¿Qué novia, Hiro?" la tía Cass comenzó a interrogarlo con un montón de preguntas sobre ella.

"No es mi novia, solo es una amiga" Hiro quiso esconder sus sonrojo "Ixchel, podrías decirle a Tadashi que no se acabe las galletas" no le gustaba llamar a su madre por su nombre pero debía hacerlo porque la tía Cass no sabía que su "niñera" era en realidad la verdadera madre de Hiro.

"Tadashi, ya escuchaste a tu hermano, las galletas las hice para ambos"

"Además ya es hora de la cena" dijo tía Cass "Y quisiera escuchar todo sobre la afortunada novia de Hiro"

"Emma no es mi novia" recopilo Hiro algo molesto.

"¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?" le pregunto Ixchel.

"Emma, es como un ángel literalmente" respondió Hiro, su madre se quedó helada un momento "¿Todo bien?"

"Si, solo que…tengo hambre, hay que cenar"

Hiro no dijo mucho durante la cena. Todo lo que la tía Cass preguntaba sobre Emma lo terminaba respondiendo Tadashi y el solo lo negaba. Después la tía Cass le pregunto a Ixchel si iba a salir con alguien en san Valentín, a lo que ella respondió que no porque tenía que trabajar ese día.

Termino rápido de cenar y se retiró a su cuarto con la excusa de que estaba cansado y quería dormir. Nadie se opuso y subió a su habitación, se dejó caer sobre la cama. Por más que intento no pudo concebir el sueño, se quedó mirando el techo por mucho tiempo pensando en Emma. Sentía una extraña pero agradable sensación en su estómago. Se puso a pensar en las cosas que ambos harían al día siguiente, quería subirse con ella a la mega montaña del parque de diversiones, ver la nueva película de zombis que había salido y sobre todo ir a patinar y que esta vez fuera ella quien le enseñara.

Aunque él no lo supiera, algo había crecido dentro de él, algo que le hacía feliz, un nuevo sentimiento que no comprendía pero que siempre recordaría. Su primer amor.

…

**Hay pero que monada, que adorable es Hiro.**

**Veremos más de Emma en el siguiente capítulo. Ojala no me tarde tanto esta vez.**

**Reviews:**

**Diamont Star: ¡Ah no puedo creer que leyeras mi historia! ¡Yo amo tus fic de BH6, es genial! Bueno me calmo. Lo sé, hay muy pocos fics de BH6 en español y yo quise contribuir con uno aunque sea corto. Gracias por el review.**

**Gamora73zendaya: Me alegra el corazón que te gustara. Aquí está la continuación.**

**Fan-de-caidos-del-mapa: Lo sé, es muy impactante. Bueno la razón por la que siempre está ahí es porque es muy peligroso que los dos estén juntos mucho tiempo porque como sabes atraen a los monstruos y esas cosas y así, eso también pasa con Valentine. Ixchel no puede estar mucho tiempo con Hiro ni con Valentine, bueno con el hasta que crece y ya sabe defenderse solo. Lo sé es raro lo cortos que son estos capítulos comparados con los monstruo capítulos que subo de la profecía y la vida en Hogwarts. Bueno estoy planeando hacer más capítulos, gracias por la sugerencia.**

**Viliandra odette: Si, se parecen mucho pero no creo que sea su hija. Tadashi es un amor como lo pongan, lo ame en la película aunque haya aparecido poco. Jeje la gravedad nos afecta a todos, a mi sobre todo cuando estoy en las escaleras :P**

**Eso es todo por el momento. Gracias por esperar la actualización.**

**Si quieren que continúe pongan la historia en follow o favoritos o dejen un review. Se los agradecería mucho.**

**Un abrazo del porte de Baymax y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo :3**


	3. Hiro: Solo Un Sueño

**Solo Un Sueño**

_**Estaba pensando en ella, pensando en mí,**_

_**Pensando sobre nosotros, lo que vamos a ser**_

_**Abro mis ojos, y solo fue un sueño**_

_**Así que volví atrás, por ese camino**_

_**Deseo que vuelva, nadie sabe**_

_**Me di cuenta, si, fue solo un sueño**_

_**Just a Dream- Nelly**_

…

**Hiro: 11 años / Tadashi: 15 años**

…

Hiro se despertó con mucha energía. Entro a ducharse rápidamente, sin importarle que le hubiera cerrado la puerta en la cara a su hermano.

"Vaya, no lo había visto así de feliz desde la excursión a la fábrica de gomitas" dijo la tía Cass.

"Ten en cuenta de que le pico el bichito del amor" Tadashi solo sonrió por la felicidad de su hermano.

Hiro salió del baño ya vestido y secándose el cabello "¿Tanta prisa tienes?" se burló el mayor.

"Pensé que irías a la escuela" dijo tía Cass "Los exámenes están cerca"

"Y ya comencé a estudiar" contesto mientras se peinaba "Recuerda que soy un genio, no será problema aprobar"

"Entonces ¿Adónde vas exactamente?" la tía Cass sonrió porque ya sabía la respuesta.

"Bueno…yo planeaba mostrarle a Emma la ciudad y así" Tadashi le hizo una boca de pato burlándose de él "Basta, Tadashi" le dio un golpe en el brazo que le dolió mas a Hiro que a Tadashi. Hiro no se caracterizaba por su fuerza.

Tía Cass solo rio por la torpe pelea de ambos "Esta bien Hiro, diviértete y no vuelvas tarde" le dijo dándole un abrazo de despedida.

"Si tía Cass" el abrazo seguí "Tía… ya no siento mis brazos"

"Oh perdona" al fin se separaron.

"Entonces, me voy ahora" Hiro quiso seguir con su camino pero su hermano lo tomo de la gorra de su chamarra "¿Qué?

Tadashi hizo un puchero y ojos de perrito "Se te olvido darme un beso"

"¡TADASHI!"

…

Hiro siguió su camino hasta el parque aun con las costillas adoloridas al igual que las mejillas, ya se imaginaran porque.

Ya estando en el parque se dirigió hasta el árbol donde había conocido a Emma. Se sentó frente a este esperando a que la mencionada apareciera.

Cerró los ojos disfrutando la tranquilidad, una tranquilidad un tanto sospechosa.

Suspiro y sin abrir los ojos dijo "Sé que estas en el árbol"

Las ramas crujieron hasta que Emma salto hacia el suelo algo molesta "¿Tan ruidosa soy?"

"La tranquilidad excesiva fue lo que me dio la pista" explico "¿Lista para irnos?"

"Si, dime que haremos primero"

"¿Qué tal si te llevo a mi lugar preferido y de ahí vamos a patinar?"

"Eso me agradaría" lo tomo del brazo "¡Vamos!" comenzó a jalarlo fuera del parque.

"¡Emma espera!"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"El centro comercial es al otro lado"

…

Hiro guio a Emma por el centro comercial hasta llegar a su arcade favorito. Había pocas personas ya que la mayoría de los chicos de su edad estaban en la escuela.

La mayoría de los juegos estaban encendidos y vacíos, vaya suerte que tenían.

"Iré a cambiar dinero por fichas" le dijo "Espera aquí" la chica solo asintió.

Fue a la caja a cambiar sus monedas, miraba por su hombro a ratos a la chica alada. Sabía que nadie más que él podía ver sus alas por suerte. Ya con un puñado de fichas en mano se encamino hacia su… ¿amiga? ¿Conocida? No sabía cómo clasificarla.

Llego con ella y le dio la mitad de sus fichas "¿Qué quieres jugar primero, Hiro?"

"Umm… hay un juego que me fascina, se llama Sugar Rush ¿Quieres intentarlo?"

"Suena interesante" ambos se dirigieron hacia el espacio donde el juego se encontraba. Era una consola con asientos adornados en rosa y rojo como un bastón de caramelo, había dos grandes pantallas donde cada jugador podía ver su estado en la carrera.

Cada uno tomo un asiento e inserto una ficha. En la pantalla aparecieron los distintos personajes a escoger "Yo tomare a Vanellope ¿Y tú?" dijo Hiro.

"A Taffyta, me gusta su gorro de fresa" menciono Emma.

Una vez la partida comenzada era fácil para Hiro llevar la delantera. Había jugado ese juego cientos de veces y con su jugadora estrella siempre era imparable. Solo una vez fue derrotado en aquel juego, y había sido porque sufría de indigestión aquella vez.

Emma tardo un poco en comprender como funcionaba el juego pero cuando comprendió todo quiso sacar provecho de su sabiduría y aplastar a Hiro en su propio juego. Dejo que Hiro le llevara la delantera por la mitad de la carrera, después se desvió hacia un nivel extra que consistía en dar vueltas en una torre de malvavisco para después salir con un enorme impulso por una rampa.

Con el impulso ganado dejo a Hiro muy atrás de ella. Cruzo la línea de meta primero y vio a su contrincante boquiabierto al ver cómo le daban la medalla al corredor de Emma.

"Pe…pero…ahora no tengo indigestión" balbuceo Hiro.

Emma lo miro confundida pero no hizo más que reírse "¿Quieres la revancha? ¿2 de 3?"

"Hecho"

Para acorta el tiempo de los gritos frustrados del Hiro después de acabar con un 5 de 7, solo ganando 3 decidió que probaran otro juego.

Heroes Duty primero donde trabajaron en equipo y ganaron la medalla. Después fueron a una Garra de juguetes* para intentar sacar un oso koala que les había llamado la atención, solo perdieron tiempo y unas siete fichas ahí.

Llegaron a la conclusión que todos odian y pierden en la garra.

Como algo irónico paso un niño de cinco años, metió una ficha para jugar en la garra y saco doble premio, incluido el koala que ambos querían.

Linda broma del destino.

Hicieron una parada para comer en la pequeña cafetería que tenía el arcade. Hiro compro unos nachos y dos jugos de uva para ambos. Para entretenerse y dar una pequeña venganza, Hiro comenzó a contar vergonzosas anécdotas sobre su hermano Tadashi.

"Después de eso no pudo sentarse en una semana" menciono Hiro entre risas "Y hubo una vez en la que el genio jugaba su video juego mientras cruzaba la calle y lo arrollo un carrito de hot dogs"

Emma no pudo contener sus risas tampoco "¿Tu hermano es muy distraído o tiene mala suerte?"

"Ambas"

En otro lugar…

"¡Achuu!"

"¿Estas bien, Tadashi?" le pregunto uno de sus amigos.

"Si, es que parece que alguien está hablando de mi"

Volviendo con Hiro. Sus fichas se estaban agotando y comenzaban a aburrirse; habían probado cada juego del arcade.

Nada ahí llamaba su atención hasta que un leve flash salió cerca de ellos. Miraron como un par de personas salían de una caja plateada, la cual era una cabina fotográfica.

Se miraron compartiendo la misma idea. Fueron directo a la cabina y juntando sus fichas completaron para pagar un turno.

Entraron a la cabina. En la primera foto hicieron sonrisas normales, en la siguiente hicieron caras graciosas, a la que le siguió se pellizcaron las mejillas y en la última fue una linda toma de ambos abrazados.

Todo eso había valido la pena según ambos. La máquina imprimió dos tipos de foto, una tira de película que contenía las cuatro fotos y una sola foto que solo tenía la última.

"¿Cuál es la que quieres?" le pregunto "Tu escoge"

Emma se quedó pensando un momento hasta que por fin tomo la tira de fotos "Salieron geniales" menciono "Oye, creo que ya es tiempo de ir a la pista de hielo como me prometiste"

"¡Oh cierto!" tome la fotografía restante y ambos salimos del arcade a toda prisa.

…

Llegaron a la pista de hielo y alquilaron dos pares de patines. Emma tuvo que ayudarle a Hiro a ponérselos mientras que él se moría de la vergüenza por dentro.

Entraron a la pista, al dar su primer paso Hiro resbalo y cayó deslizándose a un lado de la entrada.

"No sabes patinar ¿Cierto?" le pregunto.

"Nope"

"Bueno, ese caso creo que tendré que enseñarte" lo tomo de los brazos ayudándolo a levantarse "Agárrate de mí para no caerte" la tomo igualmente de los brazos y ella comenzó a patinar hacia atrás "Un pie a la vez y ve avanzando"

Hiro sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban pero la pena le ganaba al escuchar como Emma reía al verlo.

"¿Por qué te burlas?" se quejó Hiro.

"Porque te solté hace dos minutos y has estado patinado bien sin darte cuenta"

"¿Qué…?" en un acto de torpeza se tropezó con sus propias piernas y volvió a caer al suelo resbalando hasta Emma.

"Vamos vuelve a ponerte de pie, lo estabas haciendo muy bien" lo tomo de las manos y le ayudo a levantarse de nuevo pero esta vez dejo que el avanzara solo.

Para sorpresa de él podía hacerlo, comenzó a patinar a la misma velocidad de Emma al igual que ella daba pequeños giros.

"Cálmate principiante" dijo Emma. Tomo impulso y dio un par de vueltas en el aire para después rayar el hielo y que le cayera a Hiro "Hace mucho que no hacia eso… gracias por traerme aquí"

"No tienes por qué agradecer Emma, es algo que cualquier amigo haría para ver feliz a su amiga" Hiro pensó que aquellas no eran las palabras que quería usar pero no sabía cómo referirse a Emma por más que una amiga.

"Así que… ¿Somos amigos?" Emma pregunto sonrojada pero Hiro solo asintió "… Vaya decepción" dijo desanimada.

Hiro se sintió confundido ante la última frase de Emma. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle, ella ya se alejaba patinando lentamente lejos de él.

"¡Emma, espera!" trato de alcanzarla lo más rápido que pudo patinando. Alcanzo a tomarla del hombro pero volvió a resbalar y caer junto con ella.

Se levantó frotándose la cabeza tratando de calmar el dolor de la caída. Emma hacia lo mismo mientras se sentaba "Emm… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que te decepcionaste?"

Emma enrojeció tanto como un tomate y volteo la mirada para no ver a Hiro "Nada, es algo muy tonto que no comprenderías" se puso de pie y se dirigió fuera de la pista. Hiro la volvió a seguir.

"Comprendería si al menos me dijeras que es" ambos se quitaron los patines y volvieron a ponerse sus zapatos.

Emma murmuraba varias cosas entre dientes relacionadas con lo cobarde que se sentía. Volteo hacia Hiro aun sonrojada y le dijo "No… no te quiero como un amigo"

Hiro se sintió decepcionado por aquello "Me lo hubieras dicho antes de ofrecerme a salir contigo" bajo la mirada "Solo tenías que decirme que no te agradaba eso era todo"

La chica lo golpeo en el brazo "¡No es eso lo que trato de decirte!" Emma respiro calmándose poco a poco, su cara seguía con un leve tono rojizo "Lo que quiero decir es… es que me… me gustas Hiro"

La flecha salió disparada justo hacia su pecho directo al corazón, el cual no paraba de latir. Sintió las típicas cosquillas en el estómago y la sangre se le subió a la cabeza.

"Lo sé, es demasiado apresurado, te conozco de un día pero…"

Su frase fue cortada cuando Hiro la tomo de las mejillas, acercándolo más a él para decirle "También me gustas, Emma"

Sin decir algo más, ambos acortaron el espacio entre ellos hasta por fin unir sus labios en un tierno beso, aunque algo torpe por parte de ambos. Se separaron, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas.

"Lo… lo siento, yo no..." Hiro casi entra en pánico.

Emma solo rio por sus expresiones "No tienes que disculparte…ahm… fue lindo"

Hiro no dejaba de sonreír. No fue hasta que el timbre de la pista de hielo sonó señalando que era tiempo de cerrar "Creo que ya es tiempo de que volvamos" le dijo.

"Si, eso parece" respondió Emma.

Ambos salieron del centro comercial. Mientras caminaban por la acera, Emma aprovecho y tomo a Hiro de la mano para robarle un pequeño beso de sus labios, haciendo que el chico sonriera y le respondiera el gesto aferrándose a ella.

…

Llegaron al parque donde se habían conocido tomados de la mano. Todo estaba alumbrado por los faros que estaban en cada esquina de la calle.

Llegaron al árbol, donde sin decir una palabra comenzaron a reírse. El lago del parque brillaba con el reflejo de la luna.

"Entonces… ¿No poder verte mañana?" pregunto para iniciar la conversación.

"Así es, pero podrás verme el día siguiente" dijo Emma "¿Tan desesperado eres?"

Hiro se sonrojo, malditas hormonas "No soy desesperado" inflo las mejillas molesto.

"Era broma" se inclinó a darle un beso en la mejilla y ponerlo más rojo de lo que estaba "Se hace tarde, será mejor que regreses a tu casa"

"Tienes razón" dijo ya calmado "Te veré después" se soltaron lentamente de las mano y Hiro siguió su camino de regreso a casa.

No paraba de mirar la foto que se habían tomado en el arcade, no podía evitar sentirse tan activo, sería capaz de cantar un musical entero si no fuera porque había personas observando.

El café ya había cerrado y las luces de su habitación estaban encendidas "Seguramente Tadashi estaba estudiando o haciendo cosas de nerds" pensó.

Entro sin hacer ruido y subió las escaleras hasta la sala, donde dos voces discutían en voz baja.

"Pero…debe haber otra opción" escucho la voz afligida de la tía Cass. Estaba a punto de subir hasta su habitación cuando otra voz llamo su atención.

"Quisiera que fuera así pero… no la hay, enserio lo lamento" era la voz de su madre que sonaba igual o más afligida que la de su tía "Sé que es difícil pero las cosas tienen que ser así…"

Antes de que pudiera escuchar más, Tadashi lo tiro de la ropa y lo metió a su habitación.

"Nunca te dijeron que no escucharas las conversaciones de los adultos ¿O qué?" dijo susurrando.

"¿De que estaban hablando?" le pregunto.

"No tengo ni la menor idea" respondió el mayor dejándose caer en su cama "Después de cerrar el café, mamá le dijo a tía Cass que había algo muy serio que tenía que decirle y me mandaron aquí"

"¿Crees que debamos preocuparnos?"

"Umm… tal vez no" Tadashi le miro recuperando su sonrisa "¿Qué tal te fue con Emma?"

"Genial, fuimos a jugar videojuegos y a patinar" Hiro dejo sus cosas sobre su escritorio sin notar que Tadashi ya estaba detrás suyo. Lo tomo de los hombros y lo lanzo a su cama.

"¿Y no hubo beso?" dijo riendo al ver el sonrojo de su hermano "¡Si lo hubo!"

"Fue uno… tal vez dos… ya para de saltar"

"Pero como no estar feliz por mi hermanito que se enamoró" siguió riendo Tadashi "Ya tengo cuñada nueva"

"¡Niños a dormir!" le grito la tía Cass.

"Está bien" respondieron los dos. Apagaron la luz y se acostaron en sus respectivas camas.

"Hiro, psss"

"¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Cuándo es la boda?"

"¡Tadashi!"

"¡A dormir!"

"Perdona tía Cass"

Hiro cerró los ojos ignorando las bromas de su hermano y recordando en todo lo que había pasado en el día.

…

Era día de San Valentín y el café estaba repleto. Habían contratado a un buen grupo de jazz para animar el ambiente, muchas parejas y grupos de amigos se reunían ahí para pasar un buen rato.

Hiro, Tadashi e Ixchel ayudaban en el café. Hiro ayudaba a la tía Cass en la cocina mientras Tadashi e Ixchel eran meseros. El lugar estaba adornado y se respiraba un agradable olor a chocolate y café.

"Gracias por la visita, que tengan un buen día" se despedía tía Cass de un par de clientes. Después de poner el dinero en la caja registradora, volteó a ver a Hiro que preparaba los pedidos "¿No te gusta este tipo de ambiente?"

"Claro que sí, tía" respondió mientras ponía un panque en una bolsa de papel y se la entregaba a un cliente "Todo está fantástico"

"La orden de la mesa 3 por favor" dijo Tadashi "¿Por qué no estas con Emma hoy, Hiro?"

Hiro ignoro las burlas de su hermano y respondió "Dijo que estaría ocupada" le entrego dos lates de vainilla para que los entregara "Y como ves yo también lo estoy ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Alguna chica que te guste?"

Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Tadashi.

"No por el momento" respondió "Además creo que los querubines no planean lanzarme flechas aun ¿O sí?"

Hiro arrugo la nariz y le mostro la lengua a su hermano "Espero que cuando te enamores, se te quite lo payaso"

"Más bien se volverá más payaso" su madre, Ixchel llego con ellos "Además creo que la persona que se gane el corazón de Tadashi será muy afortunada"

Tadashi escucho como la campana de la puerta sonaba, lo que significaba que un cliente había entrado al café. Miro hacia la puerta pero su sonrisa cayo al ver de quien se trataba.

Movió el brazo de Ixchel para llamar su atención "Rosas a las 6 en punto" los cuatro voltearon a ver como un bello ramo de rosas rojas avanzaba por el café hacia ellos llamando la atención del resto de los clientes. Lo que llamaba la atención era quien traía las rosas, un hombre joven que no aparentaba tener más de veinticuatro, de cabello rubio y piel bronceada. Si, era Apolo.

Le entregó las rosas a Ixchel causando que el resto de los clientes soltara alaridos como: awww, que tierno detalle.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" le pregunto Ixchel más sorprendida que molesta.

"Necesitaba verte y…" miro a los chicos quienes se limitaron a saludarle con la mano "…y hay cosas que tenemos que hablar"

Ambos intercambiaron miradas. Ixchel soltó un suspiro y miro a la tía Cass "Señora Hamada ¿Podría…?"

"Claro, adelante linda, yo me encargare de lo demás" respondió algo alarmada por la visita del hombre.

"Gracias por su comprensión señora" dijo Apolo para después mirar a los chicos "Me alegro de verlos, niños"

Después ambos salieron del lugar aparentando disfrutar de su compañía pero al salir los chicos pudieron ver por las ventanas como su madre le hundía el ramo de rosas en la cara a Apolo.

"Tadashi atiende la caja y yo a los clientes ¿Si?" dijo tía Cass aun abatida.

"Claro" respondió Tadashi tomando su lugar; espero a que su tía estuviera algo alejada de ellos para poder hablar con Hiro "Hace mucho que no se aparecía por aquí… me pregunto porque habrá venido"

"Tal vez quiere volver con mamá" dijo Hiro con un aire de esperanza de ver a sus padres juntos "Es posible ¿No?"

"Ojala las cosas fueran así de sencillas" murmuro Tadashi

Hiro se preguntó por un segundo, si la aparición de Apolo y la plática que escucho entre tía Cass y su madre tenían algo que ver con la rara actitud de su tía al ver al dios, pero abandono la idea, seguramente todo eso era algo sin importancia.

Pobre inocente.

…

Hiro espero como Emma le había dicho. En San Valentín no la busco, sino hasta el día siguiente. Se vistió y bajo a la cocina para desayunar algo rápido. No esperaba encontrarse con su madre hablando seriamente con Tadashi.

"…Pero las cosas deben ser así" fue lo que alcanzo a oír "Espero que lo comprendas"

"Lo comprendo, enserio" le respondió Tadashi "Aunque sigo pensando que será duro para todos"

"¿Qué cosa?" se atrevió a preguntar por fin "¿De que estaban hablando?"

"Cosas de gente grande, mi amor" su madre fue hacia él y le dio un beso en la frente. Hiro había notado que tenía los ojos llorosos y Tadashi estaba entristecido "Tía Cass se siente algo mal por eso me pidió que viniera temprano"

"¿Vas a algún lado?" le pregunto Tadashi recuperando su sonrisa, aunque era fingida.

"Iba al parque" dijo "Solo vine por algo de comer"

"Te preparare algo rápido ¿Si?" Ixchel se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a hacerle un sándwich.

"¿Qué paso ayer con papá?" pregunto inocentemente.

"Hablamos un poco…" respondió mientras untaba mermelada en un pan "Nada interesante"

La actitud de su madre le extraño bastante. Volteo a ver a su hermano "¿No iras a la escuela, Dashi?"

"No, me siento un poco enfermo" tocio "Me quedare en casa hasta sentirme mejor"

"Hoy todos están raros" pensó Hiro "Tadashi no se enferma tan seguido y mamá está muy misteriosa ¿Qué estará pasando?"

"Aquí tienes, mi angelito" le dio el sándwich de mermelada y le dio otro beso "Que te vaya bien"

"Los veo después" dijo antes de salir de su casa.

…

Comió mientras caminaba hacia el parque, el día estaba soleado y las calles algo sucias por los adornos de San Valentín que ya no se usarían. Quería preguntarle a Emma todo lo que había hecho por la celebración, también si su puntería no fallo.

Estaba muy entusiasmado de ver a Emma.

Llego hasta el árbol donde se encontraban, pero todo a su alrededor estaba solitario. No había ni una persona cerca.

Miro al árbol, no había notado que había un sobre de papel clavada en el tronco. Desde donde estaba podía distinguir que el sobre tenía escrito: Hiro.

Se apresuró a tomar el sobre y abrirlo. Había una carta de Emma para él.

_Querido Hiro:_

_Para cuando leas esto yo ya me habré ido. El jefe me ha asignado una tarea muy importante que deberé cumplir desde ahora._

_Quisiera pedirte que olvidaras todo, que te olvidaras de mí y de todo lo que pasamos juntos. Eso hare yo; después de dejar San Fransokyo tu habrás dejado de existir para mí._

_Lamento haberte ilusionado, pero las cosas tienen que ser así. Esto jamás debió haber pasado, lamento haberme metido en tu vida, porque ahora yo estoy lamentando haberte metido en la mía._

_Enserio lo lamento._

_Hasta nunca_

_Emma Overland._

Las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos. Sintió como si le hubieran golpeado directo en el estómago, le faltaba el aire y no paraba de llorar. Su mente se llenó de emociones, tristeza, enojo, rencor y varios más.

Peso en el gran error que había cometido. Dejarse ilusionar, pensar que aquello era algo que le daría algo de felicidad a su complicada vida… creer que alguien lo quería.

Saco un bolígrafo de la bolsa de su sudadera y escribió bajo la carta, en letras muy grandes:

_Te odio, Emma._

Se dejó caer en el pasto, dejando la carta a un lado de él. Abrazo sus piernas y comenzó a sollozar. Seguía sin creer que aquello había ocurrido, le dio su inocencia y ella se burló de él y lo rechazo sin dar la cara al menos. En ese momento odiaba a Emma por jugar con él, a todo el mundo en apoyarle con aquella fantasía y sobretodo se odiaba a si mismo por haber caído tan fácilmente.

Sus lágrimas siguieron cayendo. Sintió como alguien le revolvía el cabello de una manera reconfortante, miro a su madre a los ojos y ella le limpio las lágrimas sin decir nada. Hiro se recostó en su regazo aferrándose a ella y siguió sollozando por un rato mientras que ella seguía dándole caricias.

Su corazón le dolía y mucho. Si eso era el amor, él no quería volver a sentirlo. "¿Cómo podía ser amor si la otra persona te lastimaba? ¿Si no estaban juntos?" se preguntó.

El recuerdo de la relación de sus padres llego a su mente. Solo cuando estaban Tadashi y el presentes se comportaban amigables entre ellos; recordó que en su niñez los había visto besarse un par de veces pero luego peleaban, no enfrente de ellos, pero lo hacían. Después de que su madre le había presentado a su nuevo novio, su padre los visitaba con menos frecuencia. Cuando termino lo que llamaron _Segunda Titano maquia_, la relación de sus padres se volvió más dura, el novio de su madre no se volvió a aparecer y sus padres comenzaron a pelear frente a ellos.

Si no hubiera sido por Tadashi, que los terminaba deteniendo antes de que sacaran las armas, ya habría muchas cosas que lamentar a la fecha.

¿Eso era amor? Si eso era amor, él no quería nada de eso.

"Mamá…" le miro un poco más calmado "¿Te duele dejar a papá?"

Ella lo observo con una mirada culpable dejando salir una lágrima y respondió con la voz rota "Me duele mas tener que dejarte a ti"

_Continuara…_

…

**Omake:**

Había cinco personas en un jardín lleno de flores rosadas y blancas, estaban frente a un árbol con frutos dorados que apenas iban a florecer. Pero el caso no era ese, sino que ellos estaban ahí para presenciar un castigo.

Tres de las cinco personas tenían alas de ángel y las otras dos eran "normales" y usaban una playera morada con las letras SPQR. Una de las personas aladas, era Emma.

Un hombre con alas negras le coloco unas pulseras doradas en sus muñecas y después de estas aparecieron un par de cadenas doradas que la aferraban al árbol.

El último hombre alado, atractivo y con ojos de color rojo sangre se acercó a ella y le apretó de las mejillas "Espero que así comprendas que jamás debes romper las reglas"

"No es justo" mascullo Emma soltándose del hombre.

"Jamás soy justo, represento el amor ¿Recuerdas?" el hombre la fulmino con la mirada y después le dio la espalda "Vamos Céfiro" el otro alado le siguió el paso dejando a la niña con las otras dos personas.

Uno de ellos se acercó a ella y la abrazo. Un chico dos años mayor que ella, de ojos color caramelo y cabello negro que le caía sobre el rostro. La otra persona era una chica de cabello negro y ojos cafés llegando al dorado, se le conocía por muchas cosas pero nosotros la conocemos por una, ser la madre de Hiro.

Le dijo al chico que saliera de ahí. El chico se despidió rápido de ella y le obedeció a la mayor, quien solo miro a la niña sin decir una palabra. Se arrodillo para estar a su altura y le revolvió el cabello para después entregarle la carta que le había escrito a Hiro y la foto que ambos se habían tomado en el arcade.

Emma sintió un hueco en el alma. La chica le dio la espalda despidiéndose fríamente y dejándole ahí. Emma se sentó a la sombra del árbol con la mirada baja y el ánimo por los suelos.

Miro lo que se le había entregado con resignación. Este era su castigo y lo aceptaba. Ella había roto la primera regla y la más importante de todas: No hables con nadie y por ninguna circunstancia te enamores.

**Emma regresara en la Profecía de los Cuatro Grandes**

**x.x.x.x**

**En una escala del 1 al 10 ¿Que tan cruel fui?**

**Un 8000!**

**No estaba deprimida ni nada por el estilo, así yo había planeado que pasara todo.**

**Reviews:**

**Fan-de-caidos-del-mapa****: creo que ya te había explicado lo de Emma, el nombre del pairing creo que sería Hiremma. Sobre la muerte de Tadashi…no tengo muy bien planeado cuando, falta muchas cosas que debo explicar, como por ejemplo el próximo capítulo estará centrado en Tadashi y su niñez. Como te diste cuenta, Hiro ya está apareciendo en el otro fic y me está gustando el papel que juega ahí, aunque no lo he especificado mucho. Gracias por el review :3**

**Sweat Blueberry****: Esos dos se ven muy lindos. Al principio pensaba ponerlos como amistad pero luego me surgio la idea de una pareja romántica entre ellos y me encanto. Besos :***

**Viliandra odette****: Si, Emma es la hermana de Jack, quería poner esas pistas. Hiro es hermoso y kawaii. Gracias por leer.**

**Follow, Favorite, Review?**


End file.
